An outside world view observed by the human eye is not planar, but rather stereoscopic in three dimensions with a depth of field. Such capability of perception of three dimensions stems from a distance of about 6.5 cm from the left eye to the right eye of a human being, as a result of which, a slight offset will take place when looking at the same object position, i.e. a parallax is generated. Using this parallax, images are produced for the left eye and the right eye respectively, upon which a three-dimensional (3D) picture can be observed. To this end, a user needs to be assisted by special spectacles with different polarized components for the left and right eyes, whereas such a 3D display mode requiring the spectacles to be worn causes inconvenience to the user, and meanwhile has the comfortableness for the user substantially reduced.
In order to improve on the inconvenience at the user watching a 3D display device, naked-eye 3D display techniques have lately been applied within wide range. In a naked-eye 3D display mode, the observer would be able to observe a 3D stereoscopic image without the assistance of other means such as the spectacles. At present, there are mainly two modalities of well-developed naked-eye 3D techniques, a first of which is cylindrical lens grating modality and a second is parallax barrier modality. These two traditional ways of forming a parallax both have their manufacturing processes presented with an additional laminating process subsequent to the making of the liquid crystal cell. As shown in FIG. 1, after the liquid crystal cell 10 is made, it is required to attach a lens 11, etc. externally to the liquid crystal cell, where the additional laminating process will increase the process difficulty and the production cost, and the overall thickness of a liquid crystal module to be made will also be increased, which in turn leads to certain difficulty in the subsequent machine-completing assembly of the liquid crystal modules.
In sum, the prior art naked-eye 3D processes are non-exclusively adding means, on a common liquid crystal cell, that can realize separation of the left-eye and right-eye images, e.g. a cylindrical lens and a second liquid crystal cell enabling spectroscopic control, whereby a more precise attaching process is required at a latter stage of the assembly to laminate the additional spectroscopic means and the liquid crystal cell together, which raised the difficulty of the process while increasing the process procedures.